I Promise Gerital Lemon
by MaximosBlack
Summary: Feli begins to remember his past from when he was a child, but its mostly filled with the love that he had for a certain individual, Holy Rome Empire. But, he is now with Ludwig, so would you expect him to have moved on by now? But, when he tells Ludwig what is bothering him so much, he is shocked to hear what he kept from him. LEMON MADE WITH FateDamaged! Check her out!


_*** This is a lemon! Meaning Sexy time. This is a Yaoi, So it'll be boy on boy sexy time***_

_**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

Feliciano's had titled his head to the side, vexed by his old memories; his memories of a past that he knew was long gone. It was especially unusual for him to be this deep in thought, most of the time he gave something two seconds to sink in then normally went, 'Ve~' This time though it came out as a more depressed sigh that Ludwig took note of.

"Feliciano, are you alright?"

"I'm just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Just someone who I knew a long time ago." Feliciano confessed, his eyes slightly watering at the thoughts of his past.

"Who?" Ludwig started, sitting next to Feliciano on the carpeted flooring. " Who are you thinking of?"

" Him." He said with a somewhat shaky voice.

"You're starting to cry, what's wrong?" Ludwig said putting one arm around Feli's shoulders.

Feliciano brought Ludwig into a tighter hug, his face going into his shoulder, shedding his tears.

" You say I cry too easily anyways, why does it matter now?"

"Because I can tell when you're really upset."

Feliciano began to shake with Ludwig's words.

"I told him not to leave me! I didn't want him to go, but now he's gone forever, and I can't bring him back!" Ludwig petted the back of Feli's head, attempting to soothe him.

But, Ludwig knew who he was talking about. His past childhood crush, Holy Rome.

Roma was everything to Feliciano in his chibihood. But once he asked Feliciano to become a part of his empire, he knew he couldn't accept. He remembered his grandfather, Papa Rome.

" Its ok, Feli." Ludwig said, continuing to pet his hair " He never left you."

Feliciano sat up, looking into Ludwig's eyes, his face twisted with confusion.

" Wh-what do you mean? He left me when he went into the war! He died!"

" No, he never left you. He loved you, and he still loves you."

Feliciano lifted his head, gazing at blue eyes that he could match to his memories.

"... Holy Rome...?" Ludwig placed his fingertips along the tip of Feli's chin tilting it up. Ludwig pressed his lips lightly against his.

" Ich liebe dich." Ludwig smiled.

Feliciano put his hands on Ludwig's chest and pushed him away, however. Ludwig was bemused over why he was acting this way.

" Feliciano?"

"Why...?"

"What?"

"...Why... Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

" Because I'm different now! I've changed. I didn't want you to hate me for leaving you." Ludwig said started, putting his hand behind his head. " I came out a different person, and I didn't want you to have to have to adjust to a new Roma. But to move on to another." He finished, coming towards Feliciano who crossed his arms over his chest, feeling betrayed still.

" That's awful! What you did! To have Roma, I would have adjusted to anything!"

"So, you don't want Ludwig?..." Ludwig asked, feeling hurt.

Feli feel silent, his arms still crossed and face still in a grimace.

" But you love Ludwig! Right?..."

" Ludwig that I fell in love with wasn't a liar, wasn't a thief of my time, wasn't... Just wasn't sneaky about who they really were..." Feliciano said, a tear streaming down his pale face.

" I'm sorry, Feliciano... But please remember" Ludwig started as he came to Feliciano and hugged him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Feli, pulling his close to his body. " I never stopped thinking about you, and I never will. Please forgive me? I promise, I'll be truthful with you forever."

" Please... Don't hurt me, anymore.. Promise me this, please?" Feliciano said looking up at Ludwig with watery eyes.

" I promise. I swear on my life." He said, kissing his lips softly, but with much meaning. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, pulling him closer to his lips as he wanted more of his touch he adored.

Ludwig streamed across Italy's bottom lip, his hand's trailing down to Feli's behind. He gave it a squeeze, making him gasp letting Ludwig slither his way into his mouth. Feliciano moaned lightly, feeling Ludwig's tongue glide over his. But Ludwig pulled away.

" Follow me?" He asked, holding his hand out for Feliciano, who took it gently.

Ludwig took him up to their room, opening the door then shutting it as they both entered the room. Feliciano sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread apart as he looked at Ludwig seductively.

Ludwig rested his knees on the floor as he wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist, resting his head on his chest looking up at him. Feli, played with his hair teasingly.

" So, what are you going to do to me?~" Feliciano asked, his innocent's dripping off his words, but also with a tad of seduction. Ludwig kissed in between his chest.

" Anything you want." He said, winking at Feliciano as he chuckled, sending shivers down Ludwig's spine.

" Do what you want to me, because I'm yours. Not just for tonight, but for always." He said, laying down on the bed as he threw his arms over his head. Ludwig go up, getting on top of Feli. Ludwig kissed up and down his neck.

" I know I'm not the best." Ludwig said, his hand paving its way down Feliciano's body. " But I try, I try just for you."

Feliciano whimpered, feeling Ludwig suck on softly on his soft spot that was on his neck. Ludwig smiled against his skin, sucking harder on that spot.

"A-a-ah..." Feliciano moaned softly, wrapping Ludwig's locks of hair in between his fingers, messing up his slicked back hair. Ludwig pulled away, seeing that his lovers eyes were half lidded. He then put his arms at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head, revealing his chest and abs to Feliciano whose mouth watered. Feliciano's reached his hand out, wanting to touch the fine 'art' in front of him. Ludwig pressed his hand to his heart, making Feliciano fell his heart beat.

" It beats for you..." Ludwig said as Feliciano's eyes rested on Ludwig's blue ones. " Just for you." He finished, then pressing his lips harshly back on his.

Ludwig pulled off Feliciano's shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. Feliciano felt a sudden burst of confidence as he flipped Ludwig over, straddling him. His hands resting Ludwig's lower abdomen.

" What're you going to do?" Ludwig asked, shocked.

"U-U-Um I wanted you to feel good... so I thought I'd do something for you." Feliciano said as he rolled his hips softly against Ludwig's.

Ludwig liked this, but to keep Feliciano's confidence up, he moaned softly as a sign of begging for more. Feliciano smiled as he heard the moan emerge from his throat as he rolled his hips a little harder. But this time Feliciano moaned along with Ludwig.

" Y-You like that?" Feliciano asked, pressing his self closer to Ludwig's growing member.

"Ahh... yes!" Feliciano smiled.

He sat right on Ludwig's member, then rolled his hips agonizingly slow. Feliciano noticed his pants are also getting too tight, so he unbuttoned them and unzipped them.

" Ohh..." Ludwig deeply moaned, Feliciano still moving slowly. Ludwig's fingers dug into his hips, pushing him further down on his clothed member.

" You want more?" Feliciano asked teasingly. Ludwig shook his head, responding quickly.

Feliciano got off of him as he pulled Ludwig's pants down, then throwing them off of his body as he sat back on Ludwig's knees.

He moved one of his fingers, outlining Ludwig's hard member in his boxers. Feliciano loved hearing the soft moans and heavy breaths coming from his love.

Feliciano then took his hole hand, starting from the base, and rubbed all the way to the tip of Ludwig's clothed member. Ludwig moaned loudly, wanting more and more of his touch.

" You still want more, Luddy?... My, my, aren't you greedy today~" Feli said as he kissed him outside of his boxers. Ludwig looked at him with begging eyes.

Feliciano played with the hem of Ludwig's German flag boxers, pulling them down then pulling them back up.

" Please... stop teasing me...!" Ludwig pleaded, only making Feliciano giggle.

" Ok.. I guess you've had enough punishment." He said as he quickly pulled Ludwig's boxer's off, filling his hand with his member.

Feliciano moved his hand slowly, looking at Ludwig's blue eyes as they darkened. He stopped occasionally, squeezing him softly then going back to the movement.

" Pl-p-please go faster.." Ludwig demanded softly.

Feliciano smiled, getting closer to Ludwig's face as he pumped him faster, Ludwig's eyes closing tightly.

" Ahhhh! Y-y-yes... like that!" Ludwig said, opening his eyes to see him looking Feli in the face. Ludwig moved his hands cupping them around Feli's face, pulling him into a hard passionate kiss.

Ludwig's tongue played with Feliciano's roughly in a wrestling- like match. Feliciano began to move faster and harder, making Ludwig moan into the kiss as Feli gladly swallowed all of them.

" A-a-a-ah! F-f-fuck!" Ludwig whispered into the kiss, Feli still kissing him roughly. " Mhmmm... Ahhh! I'm a-a-almost there F-F-Feliciano...!" Ludwig cried out. Feliciano crept up to Ludwig's ear, blowing cool air from his mouth in it.

" Come on Luddy." He whispered, biting on his ear lobe softly " Cum for me" He said, kissing the middle of his ear as he pumped him faster.

" A-A-A-AH! F-F-Feliciano! D-d-d-don't stop! I-I-I-I'm coming!" Ludwig cried, his hand's gripping at the sheets.

Feliciano kept a firm grip on Ludwig as he moved at the same fast pace, Ludwig releasing his seed onto Feliciano's hand.

Ludwig's breathing was deep and fast. Feliciano starting straddling him once again as he licked his hand dry. His eyes half lidded as he looked at Ludwig, Ludwig watching his every move.

Feliciano licked the last drop of liquid Ludwig off his pinky, making a 'popping' noise. He then looked at Ludwig innocently, smiling cutely.

" Did you have fun?" Feli asked, licking his lips.

" Y-Yes... I had a lot. But not as much you're going to have." Ludwig said flipping him back over, his hands automatically unbuttoning and unzipping Feli's pants, his semi-hard member being hit softly as Ludwig pulled his pants down.

Ludwig moved down there quickly, kissing all over Feli's member threw the cloth, then sucking on the tip. Ludwig then licked from the head to the base threw his boxers, making Feli roll his eyes to the back of his head.

" Lets get these off.." Ludwig said, Feli shaking his head agreeing, slowly become a zombie due to pleasure.

Ludwig took the Italian flag boxer's off, looking at his hardened member, rubbing it roughly. He then took it into his mouth, sucking softly on the tip, swirling his tongue across it.

" A-ah!" Feli moaned, his hand re-tangling his fingers with his locks.

Ludwig pushed his head down further, taking all of Feli in his mouth. He then pulled off, then back on, twisting and turning his tongue in all different directions as he did.

" AH! Ludwig! Yo-y-you know I'm sensitive! AH!" Feli cried as he felt Ludwig twist his head around him.

" Yo-y-you're going to make me c-c-cu- AH~" Feliciano moaned, coming into Ludwig's mouth as he gladly swallowed.

" Are you ready for the best part?" Ludwig asked, Feli shaking his head.

" Good~" Ludwig said, grabbing lube from he night stand beside them. Ludwig rubbed it on his member.

Feliciano laid on his back, spreading his legs as Ludwig positioned himself as well.

Ludwig kissed Feliciano as he slid into him, Feli's eyes growing big like each time they've done anything like this.

" Oh.. Ludwig..." Feli said, turning his head away as his eyes shut softly.

Ludwig began kissing his neck, moving slowly.

" T-t-tell me when you want it f-f-faster.." Ludwig managed to say as his own pleasure was taking control.

" Ah... Just go faster now. I-I-I need you." Feli said making Ludwig smile.

Ludwig sat up, pulling all but the tip out, then rushing back in. Feli seemed to like this as his head was thrown back, letting out a loud moan.

He kept doing this, moving faster and faster with each one. Ludwig moved his hand to Feli's member, rubbing the base to give him more pleasure.

" Ah! G-G-God! L-L-Ludwig! D-d-don't stop!" Feliciano cried out, his loud moans fueling Ludwig's lust.

Ludwig kept going, harder and faster. His hand on Feli's member meeting the rhythm of his pace and also the intensity of his thrusts.

" I-I-I can't la-la-last much longer..!" Ludwig said, feeling his climax coming.

" A-A-Ah! Me too! P-p-please! Just a f-f-few more!" Feli begged, never wanting it to end.

Ludwig met his request, pounding into him harder, then letting go in him with aloud moan.

"Ahh... Feliciano." He said, then Feliciano came into Ludwig's hand.

" Ludwig... I love you.. So much." Feli said, crawling under the covers.

" I love you too... I'm sorry." Ludwig said, crawling in the cover's next to Feliciano.

" It's ok... just please, don't do it again."

" I wont. I promise."


End file.
